


It's Not Easy.....

by Gamerdog



Category: Sesame Street (TV), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elmo - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Kermit the Frog - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdog/pseuds/Gamerdog





	1. Chapter 1

It was late. The sun had set about an hour ago, leaving long, fading shadows cast across the ground, and a darkned sky starting to show stars. It was still late summer, however, so it wasn't very cold outside. A bus slowly grinds to a halt in front of a bus stop. With a 'ding', the two thin doors at the front swing inwards, and a few people step out.  
One of them, is Kermit the Frog.

Kermit steps off the bus and starts the walk he takes every day, going home after a long day at the office. He works for Muppet Mobile, a local telephone company thats been around longer than he has. They do well, recently finding a ten percent boost in user satisfactions with their services. 

Still, being in customer service was no walk in the park. Kermit often wondered if all of their customers were old people who didnt understand how phones worked. It certainly seemed that way, with the amount of calls he gets every day , needing him to fix some simple problem (like changing the clock on the phone) for some old man or woman who can't hear very well. These people really got on his nerves. 

It also didn't help that he was an omega. No matter how hard he tried, his omega-ness would always find a way to make his day a little more complicated. 

Being an omega, his alpha co-workers and superiors can basically boss him around all they want, and he just takes it. He tries to resist, but his instincts always get him in the end. Because of this, he ends up having to take other's shifts, work earlier or later, and fetch food and drinks for others. The sight of him doing this eats him up inside. Kermit hates the way they treat him, especially because of inherent submissiveness. He tries to be more indpendent, more resistant to alpha or beta commands, and this often times ends up making him standoffish and grumpy. 

So, Kermit walks alone along the street, as cars go by in the night. 

Suddenly, he feels a familiar buzz in his pocket. Quickly, he fishes the phone out and turns it on. The screen lights up his fuzzy face.

Theres a message on the screen. _'Hey Kermit! Wanna hang out tomorrow? I haven't seen you in forever! Please text me back :)' _from Elmo.__

____

__

 

_Elmo? Wow, haven't heard from him in a while. _Kermit quickly thinks back, making sure he has nothing planned for tomorrow, before texting his friend back.__

____

__

 

_'Hey man! Yeah, I can hang out. Want to come to my place? How about around 1? See you then! ' _from Kermit.__

____

____

_' Ps, don't forget to bring some snacks!' ___

____

____

 

After hitting 'send', the frog smiled. A genuine smile, one that he hadn't had for a while, especially with what he puts up with every day.  
The thought of reconnecting with his old college buddy was enough to put him in a good mood. Yeah, sure, Elmo was an Alpha, but a surprisingly chill one. All the other alphas on campus would mess with him; none of them would work with him for group projects, none of them would even talk to him, but he swore they were always snickering at him behind his back, making lewd gestures and sexual threats to him. 

But Elmo? Elmo sat next to him on the first day, smiled at him, and introduced himself nicely. He was the nicest alpha Kermit had ever met. Elmo was like a beta in an alpha's body. They became friends pretty quickly, hung out at eachother's houses on the weekends, and helped eachother with class work and projects. Teachers tried to split them up, but they somehow always managed to be sitting together again. 

After they both graduated, Elmo went on to get a job, at least, thats what Kermit thinks he did. He only talks to Kermit on Skype or Discord now, since they are both busy. The last time they actually saw eachother in real life was three months ago, when they went to go see the new Transformers movie together. Kermit still remembers them whispering little jokes or comments to eachother during the movie. He was always trying to get Elmo to laugh.

Now, he would finally get to be with his best (and currently only) friend, even if it's only for a few hours. 

This was going to be the best day ever, he thought.


	2. Elmo Comes Over

Kermit slowly slipped away from sleepiness, as he started to move around in his bed. 

Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

As he moved his froggy legs, it was immediately apparent. Something was very wrong.

 

He was hard as a rock. Kermit occasionally got morning wood, but never like this. It actually hurt a little, felt over-sensitive. This was definitely not normal. He couldn't remember the last time this happened. 

Gingerly, he put a hand up to his forehead. Not burning, but not a normal temperature either, especially for a frog. 

_Shit, _Kermit thought. _No, no, no, not now! I thought I took my suppressants.... _____

_____ _

_____ _

He sat up, sighing as his body protested. his body felt a little weaker than normal, like the day after a really hard workout. He almost wanted to stay in bed, but he couldn't. Not today.

Kermit walked to the kitchen, his mind racing. As he opened the smallest cabinet on the right, his heart sank. An empty prescription bottle. 

" Fuck!" Kermit said. "I thought I got more!"

 

Kermit had always taken heat suppressants, ever since he first got heats. He took them constantly, because he was afraid of it, afraid of what his heat would do to him. He had vague memories of his first (and so far only) heat, and they weren't happy. He remembered staying home for a week, having to hide in his room all day. His parents only came to see him once or twice a day, bringing food and clean laundry. 

But mostly, he just jacked off all day. He was always horny, and couldn't stop it. He could tell by the way they looked at him that his parents were trying to be helpful, but were still a little scared. Both of them were betas, so they didn't understand how heats worked really. 

Kermit sighed, feeling angry at himself. How could he forget? He was supposed to take heat suppressants every day, but he must have forgotten to yesterday. Looking back, he remembered how he rushed out of the house, because he accidentally set his alarm to 5 PM instead of 5 AM, and was late for work. He must've forgotten his suppressants in his mad rush. 

The frog grumbled to himself, before making himself a bowl of cereal and sitting down to eat. As he ate, he started to feel a little.... fuzzy. Well, not on the outside. He found it harder to think. His thoughts became muddled, becoming simpler and hazy. He groaned, putting a hand to his head as if to keep it steady. 

 

By the time he had finished, he found it hard to focus on things. Kermits mind was dominated by images of his being held down, dominated, pounded into and split by some facelss alpha. He tried to push those away, but he couldn't get rid of the needy feeling he had. Kermit could already feel slick start to make its way down his thigh, and his erection was straining against his pajama pants. 

 

With all the willpower he could muster, he went back to his room so he could change. He felt way too warm in his pajamas. He whipped his shirt off, relishing in the cool air on his warm body. 

 

Next, he started pulling off his pants, as soon as his dick his cool air, he doubled over, hit with a massive wave of heat. He panted, sitting on the nice little blue carpet beside his bed. He felt his dick give a little twitch. He knew he had to try to relieve this somehow. 

 

Kermit climbed up onto his bed, leaning up against the backboard. He started to feel a little warmer now, the small warmth of his body becoming a feverish heat. It was like his body knew what was going to happen. 

 

Kermit gently grabbed his froggy dick and started to stroke himself slowly. He let out a small whine of pleasure, unable to contain his feelings. His dick was oversensitive, so even the smallest touch or graze of a finger sent shivers down the frog's spine. "F-f-f-fuck....." Kermit moaned between sharp inhales, his head tilted back, pupils blown. But it wasn't enough for him. He still felt empty, needy, and feverish. Kermit started to pick up the pace, stroking his dick faster and faster as his pants and cries became more erratic, more high pitched. He could feel his thoughts slip away, his head being filled with nothing but _FUCK.MATE.NEED.SUBMIT.ALPHA. _on repeat, like a broken record player. He tried to imagine something hot, something that would help get him off faster, but even that was too difficult for him in this state. And then, there was a knock at the door. _Oh shit, _thought Kermit.____


	3. An Awkward Encounter

There is was. Another knock at the door. The pounding sound filled the room, like the banging of a gong. 

Kermit froze. Panic flashed in his mind, fighting for dominance with the haze of arousal that clouded his thoughts. He tried to process the sound, what it was, why it was. After a few moments, he remembered. 

Elmo was coming over today. And now, he was at his door. 

With a good amount of effort, Kermit fixed his pants and swung his legs off the bed, trying to push down his instincts (as well as something else) and make himself look as presentable as possible. 

Then, he made his way over to the door.

 

He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar red, fuzzy face. A face that had aged a bit compared to what he remembered it looking like. A huge grin quickly flew across his friend's face, and he couldn't help but replicate it himself.

"Kermit!", he exclaimed, his arms outstretched like he was accepting a hug. He could only do that with one arm, since he held about five or six large bags of chips and pretzels under his left arm.

"H-hey man!" The frog smiled warmly. He tried to put on an act, make it look like he was fine. It was working, or at least ,he hoped. Elmo didn't seem to suspect anything, so that gave him some relief.

After a few moments, he stepped back, allowing Elmo to come inside. The red monster bend down to take off his shoes by the door. 

Now, Kermit could smell the Alpha's scent. It emanated off his friend in waves, covering everything he touched.  
Normally, the scent didn't bother him. He was quite used to Alpha scent, since he worked with Alphas. But this was different. This wasn't like at work. Alpha scent at work was harsh, like a cold wind that stings your nose when you breathe. It reminded you who's in charge. It didn't take very long for someone to get used to it, and the scent wouldn't spread very far. It was like a personal bubble. 

This was not like at work. No, it was much worse.

The scent filled his lungs, and he could feel himself start to get hard again. He couldn't believe it. Nothing had even touched him, and already he was starting to feel horny. This Alpha's scent drove him wild. 

This Alpha, who was his best friend. Not a mate, his friend. There was no way he would ever fuck his friend.

His instincts that he fought to hold down came back, and his heat started to cloud his mind again. Animalistic thoughts filled his head, blurry images of getting held down by a big, strong Alpha and fucked like no tomorrow. He tried to push these thoughts away, but they kept coming back.

"Hey man. Are you alright?"  
Kermit snapped out of daze at the sound of his friend's voice. Elmo stared at him with a smirk, and an eyebrow raised quizzically. Kermit couldn't tell whether the red monster was really concerned or being sarcastic.

 

"Yeah, man. I'm fine, just..." he trailed off, feeling another wave of heat envelop him. He stared at the floor, trying not to meet his friend's gaze.

"Dude, I..." Elmo started, before pausing mid-sentence. He sniffed quickly, then turned to his friend with a look of concern on his face. "You're in heat, aren't you." he said flatly.  
The frog nodded sullenly. The Alpha sighed, and walked over to Kermit.  
"I-I'm sorry, man. I didn't know. Do you need me to get you anything? I'll help you throught this." Elmo put his arm around his friend's shoulder.  
Elmo's touch sent more heat waves through his body. Kermit whined at the touch, his body touch-starved and oversensitive.  
Elmo sighed. "Ok. I don't really know what's going on here. I've never seen an omega in heat before. I'm just gonna put you in your bed, maybe make some soup..."

Elmo took the frog by the hand and led him to his room. He then sat Kermit down on the bed and sat next to him.

 

Kermit couldn't handle it anymore. The heat, the scent, all of it. He hated how his body was acting like this. He hated how his friend's scent drove him crazy. He hated the thoughts that filled his head, the images of Elmo pounding into him, splitting him open, marking him as his. 

 

He gently leaned on Elmo, and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. Elmo jerked back a little at first, but then realized what his friend was doing. He let it happen.

There were a few brief moments of silence between them. Kermit raised his head a little to look directly at Elmo. 

"Elmo, I-I-I"  
"What is it, dude?"  
"I-I need you. Like, right now. I can't fight it anymore."  
Elmo was stunned. He watched as Kermit struggled to take off his shirt, then grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it off in one swift move.  
"Thanks" said the frog weakly. He lay back on the bed, his arms resting above his head. 

Elmo stood up and sighed.  
"I know, man.."  
"No, dude. this is wrong. I can't do this. I can't-"  
"You're an Alpha. Do your job." 

Elmo sighed, and sat down next to Kermit. He gently stroked the frog's head feeling how unnaturally warm his head was. 

Kermit let out another whine and stared into Elmo's eyes. "Please" was all he said to him, his eyes glazed over with lust, his lips gently parted.

Elmo was so tantalisingly close.  
He reached up towards his friend, and, grabbing the red monsters shirt collar, pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
Elmo's eyes went wide with shock, but he quickly gave in to his instincts and let it happen. He felt the frog let out a breathy moan again him, and their lips clashed, tongues all the while battling for dominance.  
Suddenly, Kermit pulled back, releasing Elmo. A little bit of spit dribbled from his mouth but he didn't seem to care. He was past caring at this point.  
Elmo watched as the frog sat up, flipped onto his back, and then shoved his ass in the air.  
Kissing was great and all, but that wasn't going to help him in his current situation. So, he sat there and waited for Elmo.  
He felt the bed dip a little as his friend got up and proceeded to take off his clothes, dropping them hastily on the floor. Kermit heard his friend's belt buckle clang as it hit the floor, and reached down to fumble with his own pants.  
The heat was making him clumsy. He couldn't find the waisband at first, then tried to pull them off multiple times, not realizing that he couldn't when he was on his knees like this.  
He felt the bed shift again, then a pair of strong, fuzzy hands grab the waistband of his pants and yank it down, exposing Kermit's ass to the open air. He let out a small moan, and felt some slick start to slide down his ass, onto the back of his legs.

"Jesus," said Elmo.  
Kermit let out a grunt."It's fine, keep going".

The frog's breath hitched at his friend grabbed his hips, his strong, fuzzy fingers digging into his flesh to the point of making marks. With one strong movement, Elmo pulled Kermit into the appropriate position, with his little green ass in the air and his resting on his forearms.

This was it. Kermit could feel his whole body flushing with heat. Every second that passed felt like an eternity to the frog. He needed Elmo, he HAD to have him inside of him, and fast.  
"Wait."  
"Wha....what's wrong?" Kermit whined, clearly getting impatient.  
"Well, I think that maybe we should think this through a little more. I mean, do we really have to-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Kermit let out an audible whine. "Dude, PLEASE. J-just fuck me already!"  
That was all Elmo needed to hear.

With two strong hands on the frog's hips, Elmo gently thrust into Kermit.   
The muppet yelped, a sharp noise that was quickly replaced by a low, long moan.  
"Are you ok, man?"   
"Keep going. I-ah!-I'll be fine" said the frog.  
Elmo plunged deeper into his friend, hard and all at once, until he could go no further. He stopped briefly to make sure his friend was ok with it, then started to rhythmically thrust in and out of the frog.  
Kermit, meanwhile, was feeling pleasure overload. Every thrust forced a series of moans and obscenities out of him. He could barely get a word out without being cut off.   
"Ah! Ah! Fuc-Ah! Ah! Yeah! Hard-Ah!" 

He could barely hear at first, but as time went on, Kermit could hear his friend's sounds of pleasure join his own, making the noise in the room a cacophany of animalistic growls, pleads of 'Harder, harder! More, Elmo! Fuck me harder!', labored breathing and panting.   
It was like two dogs mating, and Kermit was the bitch in heat. The thought of that sent pleasure tingling up his spine.   
He loved all of this. Being bent over, held down and pounded from behind. The occasional thrust in just right place that made him see stars. 

All he could think about was Elmo's dick, how it made him feel so good.

 

In a few minutes, his arms were shaking and the covers under him were splattered with a mixture of pre-cum and his own saliva.   
Kermit's body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, yet he still burned all over.   
Nothing could cool him off, but at least this offered some relief, even if it was temporary.

Elmo had sped up a while ago, leaving Kermit weak-limbed and more vocal than before.   
"E-elmo! Ah! I-i-i'm gonna c-cum! I'm-Ah!- gonna cum!" Kermit moaned.

With that, the frog tensed up and screamed, grabbing fists full of covers and squeezing hard. His cum covered the blankets under him, a little bit landing on his stomach instead. When he finished, he went limp, feeling a little over-exerted.

Elmo wasn't finished though. Well, that was pretty obvious to the frog.  
And within a few heartbeats, he could feel something a bit bigger than Elmo's dick in his ass. And it was getting bigger with each thrust.   
Oh, yeah, Kermit thought. The knot.  
Elmo's knot grew, eliciting moans from Kermit when it was too big, tying the two together.  
Kermit began to feel his ass filling up with Elmo's cum. He relished the feeling.   
The red monster lay down next to the frog, positioning his friend so he wouldn't hurt him.   
They lay there like that for a while.   
The rest of the world fell away. Kermit didn't care about anything else anymore. He didn't care that his ass hurt, or that he was lying in a puddle of his own cum. All he cared about was Elmo. Elmo was the only one who could satisfy him, and that's all he really needed. 

Eventually, Elmo's knot went down, and he pulled out of Kermit. A little bit of cum spilled out of Kermit's ass, pooling on the already stained covers. Kermit let out a gentle whine, surprised at how empty his ass felt suddenly.  
Elmo sighed, and looked at his friend. "What, you want more? After all that?"  
The frog locked eyes with Elmo, and gave him a look that said enough.  
Elmo groaned and got up grumpily.  
"Ten minutes. Got that?"


End file.
